


The Affairs of a Not-So-Secret Affair

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they're so sly and secretive but really? Everyone already knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affairs of a Not-So-Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season one, spoilers up to the final episode. Originally posted on ff.net

It wasn’t **that** secret, no one at Torchwood was that stupid. But nevertheless they continue on as before, ignoring the not-so-subtle signs that something was happening behind their backs.

                Everyone suspected that Jack lived at The Hub anyway.

Ianto would wear the same suit two days in a row, no matter if it did look immaculate.

They shared secret smiles that sometimes the others caught.

Whenever they got sent home early, Ianto would either a) not be told to do the same or b) linger behind.

                Sometimes one of them would smile at nothing in particular, like you do when you’re remembering something fondly.

                They were closer to each other at times. Just small things like fingers over hands, reassuring, comfort. It was obvious that Jack knew things about Ianto that the others didn’t and the same went for Ianto’s knowledge of Jack.

                Jack flirted slightly less. And by slightly we mean no more than 5% but that’s an awful lot to some people.

                Ianto never gave up, no matter how desperate the situation or how much it seemed like Jack had abandoned him. He had such faith in the man who was such a mystery,

                You could see it if Ianto’s face when he thought Jack was dead. His jaw working in an effort not to break down and cry. Holding Jack’s coat and smelling it, holding it, in ways only a lover would.

                They put up with each other.

                They hurt and healed each other. They found safety in each other’s arms and would be more at peace afterwards.

                Jack was so suggestive and flirtatious, not really caring who was in earshot.

                Jack’s office seemed tidier of late.

                They laughed.

                Jack seemed more human. Ianto seemed less dead.

                Not mentioning the stairs, because no one uses those. So no one would ever know.

                More coffee.

                More glances.

                More getting sent home early.

                More protection.

More Love.

More hands secretly holding under tables.

More late nights.

More of staying at the hub and not making it home.

More of falling asleep in each other’s arms.

But some of these things no one saw. They could guess, they could speculate, like they did with Jack’s sexuality before the affair. But some of these they did see. And sometimes seeing is the final proof.

Take a man who you thought was dead, and had been for days. Have his part-time lover mourn him and cry and struggle to move on. It had only been days and yet his eyes still wanted to cry. And finally have this man come back to life. It’s not that surprising; you did think he was immortal after all. You can smile and run and hug him but when Ianto saw him his heart leapt.

He was so hesitant and shy but as soon as he was pulled into a hug he didn’t let go, like after you lose something and vow to never lose it again. Jack’s hand moved, protectively and naturally, never hurting Ianto again. Holding him, letting them both know that this was real and happening.

And when they kissed it was not a first kiss, it was the kiss of two people who know each other so well and who were happy and felt safe. Not backing down or over-doing it, just revelling in the fact that they could still do this.

And that, as it was, was the final nail in the coffin. The final proof that there was something between Captain Jack and Ianto Jones. Proof that was so obvious beforehand that it had been discussed, taunted and witnessed. That they had found happiness and comfort in each other’s arms.


End file.
